<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're The One Thing by flyingthesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117802">You're The One Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky'>flyingthesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned Together 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Embedded Video, F/M, Movie: High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008), References to Dirty Dancing (1987), Video Format: Streaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're the one thing I can't get enough of.</i>
</p>
<p>A vid of Troyella in HSM3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned Together 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're The One Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the square "dirty dancing" on my <a href="https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/">banned together bingo</a> card. do you get it? do you get <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQ2lUog6jZ0">the joke</a>?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>